Je dois m'inquiéter ?
by La Corne du Plaisir
Summary: Que penser face à se qu'il se passait devant ses yeux ? Sam ne savais comment réagir à la fenêtre ouverte sur l'ordinateur de son frère.


**Titre :** Je dois m'inquiéter ?

 **Auteur :** La Corne Du Plaisir

 **Rating :** T

 **Couple :** Wincest

 **Avertissement :** C'est pas vraiment une romance, ni vraiment de l'humour, en faite je ne saurais pas comment définir cette histoire.

 **Note :** Alors, je ne saurais pas vraiment définir ce que c'est... Juste un petit délire que je me suis fais absolument toute seule, bref j'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à commentez !

* * *

Avec cette pointe d'énervement si fidèle à ce genre de situation, je refermais rageusement mon ordinateur dont j'avais laissé le chargeur dans la voiture. Bien sûr, j'avais des recherches à faire sur une espèce de demis dieu égyptien bâtard venu d'un culte sectaire oublié depuis un bon moment et dont je n'arrivais à savoir comment ils pouvaient être tué et pas de temps à perdre des futilités si je souhaitais rentrer au bunker bientôt, et en vie.

-Dean ? Mon ordi n'a plus batterie, je peux prendre le tien ?

Seule l'eau coulant contre le sol dur de la salle de bain me répondit. Légèrement agacé, je décidais de m'approprier ses affaires sans lui demander son avis. Je m'installais sur la table du motel glauque dans lequel nous séjournions pour une enquête sur une créature inconnue et après quelques vaines tentatives, trouvait le mot de passe de mon frère : "Impala67" assez évident pour un esprit aussi simplet que celui de mon cher grand-frère.

Naïvement, j'avais pensé tomber sur son bureau ou un site pornographique dans le pire des cas mais non, devant mes yeux s'étendaient une page internet où était un inscrit un très long texte sur un fond beige. Plutôt confiant je commençais à lire au milieu de la page.

 _"Le souffle brûlant de Dean caressait lentement l'épaule de son frère._

 _-Arrête ça..._

 _-Pourquoi ? Je sais que tu ressens la même chose que moi._

 _-On est frère, c'est pas normal. Et dégueulasse._

 _-Et alors ? Je t'aime, plus que je n'ai jamais aimé et c'est tout ce qui compte._

 _L'aîné des Winchester força le corps de celui qui ne l'avait jamais laissé indifférent à faire demis-tour afin de poser un baiser sur le torse bronzé de Sam, rapidement suivit par mille autres. Les dernières défenses du cadet cédèrent sous cet assaut et enfin, il passa ses mains dans le dos du blond qui avait le don de le rendre fou._

 _-C'est mal, souffla le brun avant de refermer ses lèvres sur celles de son amant particulier._

 _Leur baiser d'abord doux pris un tournant bien plus bestial."_

En remontant la page je remarquais une sorte de couverture ou le nom de l'histoire se détachait derrière une image plus qu'érotique où Dean et moi étions représentés dans une position à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? Wincest ?

Un peu fébrile, je jetais un regard sur l'historique de mon frère et pâlissais en découvrant les dizaines de noms plus qu'évocateurs de mauvaise romance incestueuses et... juste, dégelasse, l'idée de moi et Dean faisant ce genre de choses me soulevait l'estomac. En même temps qu'un profond dégoût et un questionnement sans réponses, une sorte de fascination morbide pour ces personnes plus que malades me prit, comme mu par une sorte masochisme intellectuelle, je continuais la lecture de quelqu'une de ces histoires de plus rebuté. Je sortais enfin de ma torpeur quand le flot continu de l'eau se stoppa, je fermais les nouveaux onglets rapidement et remettais le portable de moi frère à sa place en un instant.

-Alors, t'as trouvé des infos sur notre dieu ?

-Je- J'ai perdu mon chargeur, dans la voiture.

-Et t'attend quoi ? Une autorisation ?

-N-Non, je- j'y vais.

-T'es sûr que ça vas ?

Ne sachant que faire ou quoi dire, je me saisis des clés et partais d'un pas rapide vers notre voiture –que je ne voyais plus vraiment du même œil depuis la lecture de : « un long trajet », fiction particulièrement chaude -, tentant en vain d'enfouir mes souvenirs au plus profond de mon esprit et de ne plus jamais y repenser.

Sauf que les questions restaient là, se baladant dans mon esprit, moucherons grossissant qui ne tarderaient pas à se faire trop insupportable pour être ignorés...


End file.
